


cha' tera'ngan tIqDu'

by frubeto



Series: challenges [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Translation Available
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto
Summary: DaH cha’ tera’ngan tIqDu’ vIH qaDlaH pagh.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Series: challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	cha' tera'ngan tIqDu'

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Two Terran Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209547) by [frubeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto)



> The challenge for this one is pretty clear I think. This was mostly a practice to write some Klingon but its also Joyla fic so here you go. ;-)

tera’ngan tIq luchenmoH Qunpu’. lo’ baS je’ lo’. pe’vIl vIHmo’ ‘ej chuSqu’mo’ wab, jach Qunpu’.  _DaHjaj wIchenmoHta’ tIq HoS law’ Hoch HoS puS._

HoSDajmo’ ‘oH tlhopDaq QamlaH pagh Qombe’vIS.

vaj juHDaj mej tIq ‘ej Hovmey muv.

‘ach ghIq pujmoH tera’ngan tIq ‘ej _Qatlh bIpujmoH?_ jatlh Qunpu’. ‘ej _jImob_ jatlh tIq. ‘ej Qagh ‘e’ Sov Qunpu’. 

vaj latlh tIq luchenmoH.

‘ach tIq cha’DIch HoS law’ tIq wa’DIch HoS puS, ‘ej ghal tIq wa’DIch. Do’ tIq cha’DIch tunmoH meq. _matay’chugh, numevbogh HoS tu’lu’be’._ ‘ej nItebHa’ vIHchoHDI’ cha’ tIq, wab HoS law’ Hoch HoS puS.

DaH cha’ tera’ngan tIqDu’ vIH qaDlaH pagh.

chaq bat’leth luQachlaHbe’ ‘ach che’ron’Daq mu’mey Hutlh Qumchaj ‘ej nom vang, QobDaq lu’orchu’vIS Duj. ‘ach not SuDvIp, nItebHa’ vumchugh Hoch luta’ ‘e’ luSovmo’.

Hovmey jojDaq juHchaj chu’ Sam.

*

pIjHa’ qeyla’ bItmoH mInDaj ngeb. ‘ach QongDaqDaq QottaH ‘ej ghaH rethDaq QottaH jo’an ‘ej nuDba’taH.

“nuqneH” jatlh.

_qabwIjDaq vay’ tu’lu’’a’ ?_ ghel neH.

mInDu’Daj SoHmoH jo’an ‘ej De S Da j yachtaH qeyla’ ‘e’ chaw’.

“Hutvatlh wejmaH ben qaSpu’ ‘eb ‘e’ vISov. ‘ach qorDu’wIj Daghom vIneHpu’. jI’IQtaH ‘e’ jImevbe’. chaq vInIDpu’chugh qaSlaHpu’ . ‘ach vuDmeychaj DaSov. not nIlaj.”

mev qeyla’ ‘ej wa’ lup poH QubtaH. ghIq yaj ‘ej qabDajDaq SIqwI’Daj vIH. 

“Dochvam nIlaj.”

Qochbe’ jo’an.

“bangwIjpu’ chaH. bangwIj SoH. bangwIj Dujvam. ‘ach cha’ qo’mey pIm bIH, not ghomchuqlaHbogh. qorDu’wIj vIquvHa’moHpu’ ‘ejyo’ vImuvta’DI’. ngoDvammo’ be’ vISovbogh legh lunIDbe’.”

ghor ghoghDaj, ‘ach taH.

“DaH not nIHo’laH. not DuHo’laH loDnI’wIj. not ghanjaq Qor ghol quv Sampu’ QuchlaH.”

mon qeyla’, ghojmoH nID ‘ej vonlu’ qawtaHvIS.

tam. ghIq ghItDaj pep qeyla’ ‘ej jo’an qab ‘uch.

“SIbI’ tuqnIghmaj nImojmoH qorDu’wIj, nIqIHpu’chugh. DaSov’a’? HoSlIj tIqlIj yablIj je luHo’.”

mon jo’an ‘ej DuQlu’.

“mInDu’lIjDaq choSaH luleghlaH. ‘e’ potlh law’ Hoch potlh puS. ‘ej yap.”

loQ Hagh qeyla’.

“‘ach yInlIj buQbe’ te’SI cho’oy’moHchugh ‘e’ vIlay’be’.”

Haghbe’ jo’an ‘ach qeyla’ ghopDaq roQ ghopDaj ‘ej nItlhDu’chaj DuD ghommeH Qebmey.

“not chIch qa‘oy’moH. parmaq batlh je. bIqaw’a’? qaQej, nuchevpa’ Hegh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://frubeto.tumblr.com)Daq QIn HIngeH!


End file.
